


The Rebellious Orphan

by Commando131



Category: Original Work
Genre: Illustrations, Urination, nude pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commando131/pseuds/Commando131
Summary: Erika Chapman rebels against her older cousin's authority in the only way she knows how: Her bladder.





	1. Chapter 1

“Erika, what are you doing!?” I cried.

 

The kid looks at me with eyes wide. She had to have known I wouldn’t be pleased with her. But here she is, butt naked and running around the house.

 

“You need to put some clothes on.” I tell her. “You can’t just go around the ship naked.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because it’s… it’s…” I didn’t have a logical answer for this. “Because those are my rules!”

 

She shrugs. “I like being naked. Who cares?”

 

“You are eleven years old! You shouldn’t be acting like a little kid!”

 

“Nyeeeeh!” Erika shakes her butt at me. I don’t even know what else to do.

 

For some background, my name is Isabel Lester. I’m a marine in the Republic of Star Systems. Specifically, a commando. I’ve been in the special forces for about three years and have taken on many challenges which threatened galactic safety. And yet I cannot seem to get control of my younger cousin. She was displaced due to an incident a few months ago, losing her parents and I agreed to watch her for the time being. Yes, the circumstances for her being here are extremely tragic but I have to admit that my pity went out the airlock a long time ago. Because she just… doesn’t… listen.

 

“Look… I would like to be reasonable here.” I say, “What can I do to get you to put your clothes back on?”

 

Erika smiles mischievously at me, hands on her hips with her hips extended outward. “Nothing! I want to be naked!”

 

I sigh and concede. “All right, I guess I can’t stop you. You’re only embarrassing yourself in the long run.”

 

“It’s not embarrassing for me.” she says as she opens the door to our quarters.

 

“Wait, where are you going!?”

 

“I have to pee. I’m going to the bathroom.”

 

“Wait no!” I yell. “You can’t go out into the corridors naked!”

 

“Try and stop me!” She runs out of the room and down the corridor.

 

Oh no. The commander is going to be so mad at me if he sees my cousin running naked through the halls. I grab her clothes and run after her but she escapes me. I don’t even know what I’m going to do if I catch her, but the kid is faster than she looks. I could activate my augmentations and speed up, of course, but those tend to have… certain effects on my mind. They’re intended for use only against threats. Using my cybernetics to catch a kid is kind of like using a missile to kill a spider.

 

“Erika! Get back here now!”

 

“No! I have to go to the bathroom!”

 

The stupid smile on her face as she runs is driving me crazy. We run by two other officers who are, naturally, very confused as to why I’m chasing a naked child through the ship. But what else am I supposed to do? If I just let her do as she pleases, my fitness as her guardian will be called into question. Though I suppose that may just happen anyway…

 

She turns a corner, zipping past the bathrooms. Then another corner. I lost sight of her for a moment, but there’s only one way she can go. No wait… the corridors split now. She either headed for the lift or into the cargo bay. Why is she screwing with me like this!?

 

“Erika, please just put your clothes back on.” I yell. “We can find something you like or something you want to do if you just… listen to me!” I know I shouldn’t resort to making deals since it gives the child all the power, but at this point, I’ll try anything.

 

She doesn’t reply. I’m going to assume she went into the cargo bay. I see her there standing atop some crates. She has her legs spread apart, holding open the lips of her… of her… oh god please no.

 

“Erika, no!”

 

A small spurt of liquid spills out from between her legs and onto the crates. She looks up at me with that same stupid smile as before, then jumps down, placing the crates between us.

 

“Damn it, you little brat!”

 

“Hahah!”

 

I chase her in circles for a while until she runs back out of the cargo bay. I can’t believe she peed on the crates. I have to catch her now. If she’s willing to go that far, who knows what she’s going to be capable of.

 

“Come back here right now!!!”

 

“Stop chasing me!” she laughs, “I’m gonna pee!”

 

She’s starting to head back to the bathrooms but I’m right on her tail. We move a few more feet down the hall. I don’t understand how she isn’t winded yet. She stops right before the men’s bathroom, about to head in until I round the corner and catch up to her. She makes a noise like a mouse and then continues running back down the hallway. It’s remarkable how much speed and stamina this kid has, but I have to stop her before-

 

Then I see it. Small puddles on the floor as we run. Little golden droplets spilling out of her during our chase through the corridor. I instinctively slow down, trying to avoid stepping in any of it but Erika keeps on running. I didn’t even know this was possible. How do you pee while running? Now there’s a trail of puddles following the metal corridor, the image of those droplets spraying all over the place as her hips sway back and forth during her sprint.

“Ow! Ow!” She finally stops running as we reach a dead end. She leans over slightly as she empties out the rest of her bladder upon the floor. “That’s harder than it looks.”

 

I pant for a bit as I stop running. “Erika, why!?”

 

She gives me that same smile again. “I told you I needed to pee! But you kept chasing me and I couldn’t hold it anymore.”

 

I look back. Three crewman are staring at the two of us while also looking at the trail of urine which traveled along the hallways. Erika’s face is fairly red and I can only imagine that my face is even more red.

 

“I’m sorry for the mess, Lieutenant.” I say, “I’ll… clean it up as soon as I can.”

 

Erika, of course, has her hands behind her back, a smile as wide as the width of her face, legs dripping with pee. I give her a disappointed look, then grab her by the elbow and drag her back to my quarters.

 

Hopefully, she wouldn’t repeat this incident.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing her cousin's patience, Erika, holds it for as long as she can until she has an accident... but Isabel has a plan to reign in her rebellious relative.

I thank the gods every day that I have such an understanding commanding officer. Obviously, no one was happy when they heard Erika peed all over the halls and one of the cargo bays, and so I spent the next day power cleaning those areas. It felt wrong to let the cleaning staff do it when I'm the one who couldn't control my cousin. However, it became clear to everyone that some measures needed to be taken in order to... how shall we say... break her in? Life aboard a starship, let alone a military cruiser was hardly a place for kid anyway.

Adamant-class ships formed the bulk of the Republic's fleet, and while accommodations could be made to allow a soldier's family to live on board, it was never where you wanted your family. All it took was one bad pirate raid, one Imperial battleship, and everything would be lost. So it was pretty rare to allow your family to live on board outside of the short term. As such, despite having a crew of nearly 100, there usually weren't more than three or four families present. I needed to get her somewhere she could meet other children and live the life of a normal girl.

I sit down at the table with her, each of us with a tray of food and a glass of water. The commons are a bit empty today as the main lunch period had already ended. I can't help but feel a little infuriated that Erika is acting so casual, feeling no guilt over what she had just done, but at least she's finally wearing some clothes. Nothing more than some cargo shorts and a camisole but aboard the controlled environment of a starship, you hardly needed anything else.

"So... can you tell me why you felt you had to run around naked?" I ask, breaking the silence. Erika just looks straight ahead and shrugs her shoulders.

"You had to have been at least a little embarrassed." I reply. "I know I wouldn't want the whole ship seeing my vagina."

"I don't really care." Erika says, munching on her sandwich. "Besides, I'm not you. Maybe I _want_ people to see my vagina."

"Well then you'd be the first human girl in existence who actually wants that." I say. "Even if I didn't think you were lying, you know it's completely inappropriate to run around naked in public. It stops here."

Erika scoffs. "I'll do whatever I want. You're not my mother."

"I'm not-" I sigh, "I'm not trying to be. But I am the one taking care of you until we get back to Tempest so you can live with your aunt and uncle. So please listen to me until then?"

Erika looks at me with a mischievous grin.

"And really, why the peeing? What are other people going to think of you when you do that?" I say.

Once again, she just shrugs and smiles.

"You can't just pee wherever you want."

Her grin becomes even more sinister as she quickly drinks down her entire glass of water.

"I think it would be a good thing for us to talk to the commander and you apologize to him for peeing all over his ship."

"Oh really?" Erika asks. "Maybe I don't want to talk to him."

"It's the right thing to do." I reply. 

"Hang on." She gets up and retrieves another full glass of water, drinking it down in a hurry.

"Thirsty?" I ask.

"It was a lot of running." Erika replies.

"Well, come on." I get up from the table. "Let's go apologize."

"You just want me to do this so it doesn't look like your cousin is an out-of-control maniac." She laughs.

"I told you, we're doing thing because it's the right thing to do. Even though you did it on purpose."

"What if I want to run around naked again?" Erika teases as she plays with the strap of her camisole.

"Please don't do that again."

She smiles with a sadistic delight again. I can't help but get the feeling that she's planning something in that head of hers. We head back to my quarters for a while, since I was given the day off to try to deal with my rebellious cousin, I figure I should spend the day with her and try to get to know her a little better. I can't help but feel she's doing this to try to provoke a reaction out of me. She did go through a rather traumatic ordeal, losing her parents, and strangely doesn't seem very broken up about it. Is this her way of coping with that loss? By acting out in the most childish manner possible?

"Do you want to play a game?" I ask.

"Nope."

"Do you want to do... anything?"

She shakes her head and just lies down in her bed, tapping her foot and moving her knees from side to side. Nearly an hour goes by in almost complete silence. I have no idea what to say to a kid who doesn't want to talk to me. I know something is hurting her and I know she's probably mad at me because I'm not her mom. I just... how do I apologize for not being who she wants me to be?

"Can we walk around the ship?" she finally asks. "I've never seen all of it before."

"Oh, um... sure." We head out of the room and into the gray corridors of the cruiser. "There's twelve decks on a ship like this. Cruisers like this make up the bulk of the Republic fleet."

Erika nods, though her attention seems unfocused. As we walk, she seems almost uncomfortable, but that same sadistic smile keeps showing itself every few seconds. I try to brush it off, hoping that somehow I'm getting through to her.

"I'm part of the trooper corps instead of the navy, so I don't have a station or a posting or anything like that, but in between missions I like to walk around, sometimes head to an observation deck or something." I say.

"Uh huh." Erika replies, rocking back and forth. She reaches down and clasps her crotch slightly when she thinks I'm not looking.

"Erika..." I look at her pleadingly. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"Um... nope!" Her posture resumes as normal. I'd wager she's messing around with me, but I decide to give her the benefit of the doubt. Our tour continues until we finally reach observation deck B. It's a pretty large room, able to hold around 50 people. Has a nice table in the center for meetings or diplomatic envoys. Erika and I walk over to the viewing port, looking out at the stars and planet we're orbiting.

"Peaceful, isn't it?"

"Y-Yep!" Erika says, trying really hard to remain still. But I recognize this discomfort well enough. She seems sweaty and nervous, her legs fidgeting.

"Erika, for God's sake, go to the bathroom!" I exclaim.

"I-I don't have to pee! Honest!" Though she looks to be in pain, I can still see that damn smile. I look down, and there's actually a sizable wet patch on her shorts.

"You've already peed in your shorts!"

"N-No I didn't!" She says, almost with a laugh. Then finally, her fidgeting stops. She has a look of complete relief on her face as she spreads her legs apart where she stands. Golden fluid gushes down from between her legs, the damp spot on her crotch expanding further. Streaks of shiny liquid flow down her legs as a golden puddle begin to grow underneath her. She grabs her shorts at the waistline and pulls up hard, gleefully gazing at her own crotch as she watches her own bodily fluids pass through the fabric with full force.

"...Why?"

She looks up at me with a playful smile on her face. "I forgot to go before we left."

I'm not angry. I'm really not. Exasperated, maybe. I knew she was up to something but I didn't think she was going to do this. She already peed once and she did it while naked. I didn't think she'd wet herself. A few naval crewman look over at us with looks of mild shock. I give them an apologetic look but for the moment I have to go clean up my pee-soaked cousin.

I take Erika by the wrist and drag her back to our quarters. I try not to think about the puddle of urine she probably made on the way back, her shorts absolutely drenched. I close the door and look her straight in the eye. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Erika shakes her head with a goofy smile. "No! It really was an accident!"

"Then why are you so happy?"

Erika goes silent for a moment, but her smile lost none of its energy. "I just didn't want to go to the bathroom. So I held it and held it until I couldn't hold it anymore."

"Just... get those clothes off."

She takes off her camisole and shorts, peeling the wet clothes from her slender body. I look down and, of course, she's a complete mess of urine. I should know what to do here, but I feel so flustered in the fact that this kid is trying to get under my skin that I'm not thinking straight. It's amazing, really. In the heat of combat, I think so clearly, making snap decisions regardless of pressure. But my kid cousin wetting herself on purpose? I'm lost. Okay... what's the next thing I should do? She stripped down, and she's still soaked in pee, so the next step would be to... wash her down.

"All right." I say. "Hop into the shower."

She looks up at me with that smile again. I shoot her a dirty look in return. I know what you're thinking. I know you're planning on doing something. Don't you dare do it.

But before I can say anything, another stream of urine begins to pour out of Erika.

"Damn it..." I say under my breath. It wasn't nearly as much as before, but still enough to make a good-size puddle on the floor. This time, she's playing with it, running her fingers through the stream, swinging her hips, trying to splash as much of it as she can across the room before she ran out. She brings her legs together once again, standing tall with pride about the grand puddle she created.

"All right," I say, "If that's the way you want to play it." I have a plan. I really don't know if it'll work or not. And if it does, there's a good chance it'll leave me in a very humiliating position. But it just might shock her enough into changing her attitude.

So... I take off my shoes. I take off my socks. I pull down my pants. I pull down my panties. I'm naked from the waist down. I walk over to Erika's bed, doing a partial squat over it. And with as serious of a face as I can possibly muster... I start peeing. Yes. I'm peeing on Erika's bed, all while staring her right in the face. She looks at me with a look of both horror and amusement, but at least that damn smile is gone. The faint pitter-patter of liquid striking fabric is the only thing either of us can hear. When I finish, I stand up straight, put my hands on my hips and give her a look of dominance.

"You... peed... on my bed..." she finally says.

"Yup." I reply. "Not so fun when someone else does it do you, is it? Oh and another thing, you can be the one to clean this up. Because I'm through cleaning up _your_ pee."

"But... don't you have to work?"

"I'll ask for another day off." I say dryly. "You and I can just stay here and pee all over the place. Sound good?"

She gives a look of slight worry. Then... at last... "Fine. I'll clean up my pee."

"You'll clean up both." I say as I walk over to the sink and fill a cup with water. I quickly start to drink it down in front of her. "Or else I'll pee on your bed again."

"Okay! Okay!" Erika says. "I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd go this far..."

"I'll go as far you want me to go." I say sternly. "But if you want to call a truce here, then maybe we can find some common ground."

"Yeah... I'll tone it down." She says with a defeated look.

I did it. I finally got her to back down. Erika grabs the liquid spill unit and starts to clean her own puddle, then places her bedding into the laundry unit. Then she hopes in the shower and rinses herself off. Today feels like a victory. I lie down on my own bed and give a smile along with a satisfied sigh. I got my rebellious cousin to back down. I established dominance. She gets out of the shower and begins to dry herself off, pouting as she does so. Then she looks over at me.

"I'll get you back somehow."

 


End file.
